


Turtle Fantasy AU - Hidden Passion

by NaruButt



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the way to search for more machina, Leonardo and Michelangelo stray from Donatello and Raphael on the Mushroom Rock path. The two go alone in search for machina, but Leo has other plans when they find themselves on top of a large mushroom rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Fantasy AU - Hidden Passion

While on the way to search for more machina, Leonardo and Michelangelo stray from Donatello and Raphael on the Mushroom Rock path. The two go alone in search for machina, but Leo has other plans when they find themselves on top of a large mushroom rock.

\---------------

The war between Sin was over and Spira was finally at peace. Sort of. Now Spira was broken off into two groups: New Yevon and the Youth League. New Yevon is a party run by the ,praetor, Baralai in which the old faith and moral techniques are still continued. The group is based in the city of Bevelle. The Youth League is a group founded by the Crusaders and led by Mheyvn Nooj. The faction has a camp located within the Mushroom Rock Road. The Al-Bhed is another distinct group, they have their own language and are the creators of Machina (machines built for war, which were believed to have created Sin).

Now the world is on the hunt for Spheres, orbs that held visuals of the past. Many were on the hunt for these Spheres, and these people were called Sphere Hunters. There was one group that stood out above the rest: The Gullwings.

This group consisted of: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. There was a huge competition going on in Spira whoever caught the most Spheres would win a prize. But, there was more. The group also had to find rare Machina parts throughout the world as well.

Leonardo is the leader of Al-Bhed group and is a former member of the Crimson Squad. The man had leaf green skin and coal eyes. He wore a long sleeve light purple t-shirt, purple open-fingered gloves, long shoulder cufflinks with skulls painted at the tips, white-tip leg high boots, and black overals that came around his chest in the form of an ‘x’. To top off the look, he has a black eyepatch around his left eye and twin pair of katana on carried on his back.

Michelangelo is the son of Al-Bhed leader Cid, who was a former guardian to the woman who had brought peace to the world and defeated Sin, Yuna. Mikey has sea-foam green skin and bright blue eyes. He wore a tan bikini that covered the front of his plastron, a tan booty skirt with thong strings showing, bootied arm wearers, and furry boots. Mikey wore a bright red scarf around his neck, with bright orange tips. The smaller had a pair of nunchuku located between his hips.

Donatello is a black mage born and raised within the city of Besaide. Don has an olive complexion and chocolate brown eyes. He wears a black dress, that cuts open at the left side that shows several belt buckles that is used to connect the dress together. Don wears intricate hair pins at the side of his head that are made in the shape of a fan and carries a long bo staff on his back.

Raphael is a Blitz Player, also born and raised within Besaide. He has emerald shaded skin and golen yellow eyes. Raph’s chest is always left bare, showing off his powerful muscles. He wore bright orange swim trunks, with a blue design along the bottom and he wore a bright blue headband around his head. Raph had a pair of sais hidden between the waist of his shorts, only the red handles were shown.

The group was currently on the Mushroom Rock Road. They were on their way in search of the Youth League and some spare Machina parts. Don had found the first part in the Calm lands, which led the group to where they are now.

“I suggest we split up.” Leonardo stated as he stopped the group in the middle of a path that was split. He was their leader and usually gave the commands. Neither of them seemed to argue with anything he said, so they usually went along with him.

Donatello raised an eye ridge at the command, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “And where do we meet after we split?”

“Right in his spot, if we have found anything. Michelangelo, you will be coming with me,” Leo stated with a small purr, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Mikey tilted his head to the side, making the most adorable confused face the leader has ever seen. “Um, okay.” The smaller agreed, walking with the larger turtle down the right path, leaving Donatello and Raphael to themselves.

Raphael made an odd face when the two walked away and looked at Don. “So…”

“This way.” Donnie quickly snapped, already heading towards the opposite direction of the other two turtles. Raph just sighed and shook his head. Slowly following along after the smaller turtle.

\-------------------------

The area was full of platforms and mountains of rock. The two turtles walked through a crack within the rocky mountain and they were brought into a strange clearing. Fiends, cursed creatures, were nowhere in sight. All that was located in the middle of the mountain were large mushrooms and platforms.

Michelangelo took the first step, his eyes widened in awe at the view. Michelangelo had come across this spot before when he was traveling to defeat Sin, but it looked a lot more different. The mushrooms were taller and bigger and had grown in numbers.

“Whoa.”

Leonardo smirked and shook his head at Mikey’s reaction. The smaller was easily fascinated by things and was easily distracted. “Let’s head this way.” Leo stated, pointing to a large and strange structure at the top of one of the larger platforms within the area. It had a large elevator located in front of it, which from the looks of it, looked like an old Machina.

Mikey nodded and eagerly followed behind the larger male. They climbed many rocks and reached many platforms until they stopped when they came across the tall and large mushrooms. The tops were large and were spread out to make a path to the other side.

The original plan was to spread out to find more Machina parts. But Leonardo had other plans, especially for the smaller turtle at his side. It has been two months since the two started going out, but they had done nothing passed kissing or innocent touches.

Leo wanted more. _Craved_ for more.

And the teasing. Leonardo was unsure of how much he could take. Everytime the little turtle bent down to get something, his tail was always high up in the air and his booty skirt riled up to show his bare rump and the thin string of his thong.

Leo could not take it anymore.

That sweet, yet sassy attitude. Those cute and adorable freckled cheeks. Bright blue eyes.

A deep rumbling churr split forth from the leader’s throat and without another second thought, spun Mikey around and planted his lips upon his in a needy kiss.

Michelangelo let out a strangled shriek, surprised by the sudden kiss. But the surprise was quickly melted into pleasure as he sunk into Leo’s hold and eagerly returned the kiss. The smaller instantly captivated by the larger man's passion.

Leonardo rumbled deeply within his throat as his hands wandered towards that cute little rump and grabbed at it firmly underneath the little skirt. Drowning in the small whine Mikey spurt forth as he delved his tongue deeply into the smaller’s throat, swirling it around the wet and hot orifice. The two swirled their tongues together as they fought for dominance, which Leo quickly won as soon as he gripped that adorable little tail, gently tugging on the appendage.

Mikey pulled out of the kiss panting and flustered, he had no idea what came over his boyfriend. But he was honestly really starting to like it. The smaller mewled when Leo pulled on his tail more, emanating more and more sounds from the youngest turtle.

But Leo was far from finished, he moved his hand upwards to pull on the string that tied around Mikey’s torso, the bikini instantly falling to the ground in his haste to get the smaller turtle naked. As little clothing the smaller wore, it was still too much for the larger male. He needed more of Michelangelo. Leo’s face was also flustered, though there was a burning passion within his eyes. A fire that had been caused due to Mikey.

Mikey’s eyes shone in both lust and slight nervousness. But he trusted Leonardo with his life. He knew that the larger turtle would never hurt him. There was no turning back now.

Leonardo rumbled when he searched Michelangelo’s face and could feel the trust and love pouring off of him. And with that, Leo was all over him again. The larger turtle’s hands removed from Mikey’s rump to explore the front of the smaller’s body. Leo traced over each and every plate of Michelangelo’s plastron, leaving a fiery path within his wake. The mewl that escaped from the youngest’s throat urged him on further and he followed a path all the way down to Michelangelo’s slit, grazing over it gently.

“Leo…” Mikey whined, bucking his hips into Leonardo’s hand, wanting more of his touch. A lustful fog had washed over both of them; soaking them up like a sponge.Both were eager for more, wanting to feed into their desires.

Leonardo responded to Michelangelo’s request by rubbing at his slit a little harder, pulling him into another hungry and passionate kiss. Mikey’s kisses always left Leo breathless and hungry for more. Everything about the smaller turtle made him want him more. Without much effort, Mikey dropped down onto the larger’s hand, letting out a soft moan into their kiss as that large and warm hand encased his member. It felt odd to have someone else touch him there, but soon felt wonderful as Leo began to stroke him in long and smooth motions; bringing him utmost pleasure and bringing out the most delicious sounds from the smaller.

Michelangelo panted as he pulled out of the kiss, letting out more mewls and churrs as Leo continued to pump his member, though his movements were a lot faster and harder this time; causing him to cry out in pure pleasure. Leonardo rumbled deeply within his throat at the sounds Mikey was making, his own hard on growing within it’s prison, though his clothes hid his hard-on away. But he was not focused on that right now. Leo soon moved kisses down to Mike’s throat, nibbling suckling on the tender flesh, earning him a loud moan and many more churrs.

The smaller was beautiful, especially like this. Offering himself to Leonardo and making the most sweet and adorable sounds. Leo worked his hand faster, his thumb slowly grazing the leaking tip of his boyfriend’s organ, enjoying the small whine that had escaped from his throat by the small and simple touch. Once he was satisfied with his mark, Leonardo pulled away from Mikey’s neck and brought him into another deep and passionate kiss. After a few more long and fast strokes along his member, Michelangelo came with a loud scream, which was quickly drowned by their kiss; his hot and sticky seed covering Leo’s hand and his own plastron.

The two pulled away for air and the smaller panted, his eyes hooded with lust and pure bliss. God, that felt so good. He had never experienced something like that before. But from the look in Leo’s eyes, he knew that they were far from being finished.

“Leo?” Michelangelo asked softly, though he already knew what was about to happen. There was no point in asking.

Leonardo’s answer was a low rumbled as he situated them so that Michelangelo was laying on top of one of the large flower-tops of the mushroom and he was hovering over him. Leo saw the nervous look within Mikey’s eyes and nuzzled his face affectionately. “We’ll go slow.”

The smaller’s answer was a soft nod and he panted as he felt the larger turtle trail steamy kisses along his throat and then down along his plastron. The older male made sure to kiss each and every plate, leaving more fiery trails within his wake from before. Leonardo had dreamt of this for so long and it was finally happening, but he knew he would not last long at this rate. The look on Mike’s face was pure pleasure and the little noises he was making was becoming too much.

Michelangelo blinked when Leo suddenly pulled away, though he blushed when he seen the larger male stripping himself of his clothes. Mikey watched as Leonardo removed his shirt slowly, revealing the bulging muscles and hard plastron underneath. The removing of Leo’s pants is what really got the smaller turtle’s attention, as soon as the overalls were removed, Michelangelo could make out the bulging slit and blushed darkly when the head of Leonardo’s manhood began to poke out.

Oh dear.

Leonardo pulled the overalls all the way down to his knees and smirked at the look on Michelangelo’s face. The smaller seemed nervous, yet excited; although he was not admitting it. The larger turtle could tell. “You like?” He asked with a small grin.

The al-bhed blushed and looked away, there was no way he was going to admit to that. Let alone boost the leader’s ego anymore than it already was. Leonardo let out a soft groan as he finally allowed himself to drop down, the pressure was too much. He needed release soon, but not yet, he wanted to be inside of the smaller when he did. Using the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip of his penis, the larger male stroke himself to add lubricant and to cover his fingers with it.

The blush on Michelangelo’s face grew darker as he saw his soon-to-be mate rub on himself. Leonardo was huge, bigger than he had anticipated. How was that supposed to fit into his ass? Mikey felt nervous again, though he let out a soft moan when Leo began to play with his tail again before gasping as the string to his thong was pulled back and something sticky and foreign began to circle around his entrance. He had never done something like this before, nor felt it. Michelangelo was very unsure of how to react, but the tugs upon his tail were helping.

Leo cooed softly towards Michelangelo and leaned forwards to gently nuzzled his cheek as he slowly pressed the tip of his finger inside. Leonardo groaned at the tight heat that surrounded his finger, but then was cooing again when Mikey let out a hiss of pain. “Shh, relax.” Leonardo whispered softly, continuing his soft nuzzling and tugs as he tried to distract the smaller from the pain. But it was difficult, since all the leader felt like doing right now was taking out his finger and replacing it with his penis. He needed to be patient.

This was more about Michelangelo then himself.

“I-It hurts…” Mikey said honestly, although the tip was the only thing inside. The thought of something much larger entering him made him shiver, though he slowly began to relax once Leonardo whispered sweet nothings to him and continued his soft tugs and gentle nuzzles.

Once he was given the okay, Leonardo pressed his finger in deeper, slowly rubbing his digit around the inner walls, moaning at the feel. Leo held in a breath to calm himself, the smaller was very tight and very hot on the inside. It took all of his willpower to not just take Michelangelo now. Mikey’s face was flushed and he slowly began to pant as the digit inside of him caressed him so gently, yet forcefully. Leo was gentle, though he could tell that his boyfriend was driving towards the edge. Just then, Michelangelo’s eyes widened and he saw white flash before his eyes as Leonardo’s finger brushed up against something inside of him. “Oh god! D-Do that again!”

Leo had a huge smirk on his face as he curled his finger upwards and churred at the noises he got. Michelangelo was so adorable and gorgeous like this. A panting and mewling mess beneath him, and all because of Leonardo himself. Not able to contain it anymore, the leader pulled his finger out of the smaller’s tight tunnel and moved himself in between Michelangelo’s legs. Though Leonardo did not make another move after that, his coal eyes meeting that of bright blue as he sought out permission. If this was too fast for the smaller than he would pull away, if not; there would be no turning back.

Mikey looked up into Leonardo’s eyes and saw many emotions sprawling within them: love, lust, passion, and trust. The smaller had never not trusted the older male before and he knew that the leader would never hurt him. A small nod was a sign that Mikey was okay with this, he was ready to take the next step with Leonardo.

Leo rumbled deeply within his chest as he pulled Michelangelo into a deep and passionate kiss, aligning himself with the smaller’s entrance and slowly pushing inside. It was only the tip, but it was enough to cause Mikey some pain and Leonardo some emance pleasure. It took everything the leader had to not push all the way inside of Mikey’s body, he was so tight! Leonardo sucked in a breath when the little turtle clamped around him; obviously from the pain.

“Shh…” Leo cooed softly as he broke the kiss and kissed the tears away that threatened to fall down Mikey’s cheeks. It took many moments before Mikey nodded his head slowly, indicating that he was ready for more. His inner muscles had relaxed and he gasped as that caused Leonardo to push more inside of him. It hurt, but it also felt very good. But the pain was very soon replaced with pleasure and Michelangelo let out a loud moan as Leonardo brushed up against those bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

Leonardo churred at the sound Michelangelo made and took that as a good sign as he was finally fully seated inside of Mikey. It felt wonderful. Those tight and hot inner walls encasing his member. Leo wanted more,   
more, but he had to be patient. The larger turtle bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he waited for the cue from his boyfriend.

Michelangelo panted as he looked up at the cloudy sky before him, with shades of purple and orange. The tip of Leo’s cock was directly on his prostate and it felt so good. Mikey knew that he could not wait much longer either. He wanted more of his boyfriend as well. To finally be united in the most physical and emotional way possible. With a soft thrust of his hips and a small nod of his head, Mikey was ready.

Everything was like a blur after that. As soon as Leonardo pulled out and pushed back in, a thick fog of lust and arousal took over. But, he had a small frame of mind left to keep his thrusts slow and controlled. The last thing Leo wanted was to hurt his mate, this was their first time and as much as he wished for it to be more romantic than this, Michelangelo seemed to be okay with it. The soft moans and mewls Mikey let out were almost too much. The smaller met Leo with each and every thrust, his movements were not as quick nor controlled as Leo’s, but it still made it all the more pleasurable for both of them.

Their breaths and their scents mingled together as the two of them made love upon the flower bed of a mushroom. Movements that were once slow and controlled were much faster now, Leonardo had taken hold of Mikey’s neglected manhood and began to pump it in time with his fast and shallow thrusts. Making sure to hit those bundle of nerves that caused his mate to see stars and let out the most erotic sounds. Leo was already addicted.

The air became too thick and the lovers knew that their moment of passion was coming to a close. Their pace quickened and their sounds grew in more volume as they neared the edge. With one and final thrust to his prostate, Michelangelo came with a loud moan of his lover’s name. “Leo!” Leonardo grunted as Mikey’s tight inner walls clamped around him and he soon came after, his seed filling Michelangelo’s inner walls as the smaller’s semen spread upon their plastrons and Leo’s hand.

The two stayed within their positions for a few moments to catch their breath, their eyes met and their hearts raced as the thought of them finally doing this after so long made them happy. They were not just boyfriends anymore, they were mates and neither turtle was going to let the other go. Leonardo slowly pulled out of Michelangelo and the smaller hissed at the burning sensation that was left after the member was pulled out of him. But it was a good burning sensation and the little turtle purred as the leader pulled him close after laying next to him. Their limbs and their tails were connected as they just laid there, basking in the afterglow.

Their main initiative could wait for a few more hours, the only thing that mattered right now was each other.

Fin.


End file.
